Question: Rewrite ${((5^{-8})(4^{-8}))^{4}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
${ ((5^{-8})(4^{-8}))^{4} = (5^{(-8)(4)})(4^{(-8)(4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-8})(4^{-8}))^{4}} = 5^{-32} \times 4^{-32}} $